


【青黃】醫學三十題

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】醫學三十題 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Medical Terms
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 終於要開始三十題短篇的連載了，雖然是以醫學為題，不過希望能跟你們想像的不一樣ww總共有三十個醫學相關題目，會在必要的時候加上註釋。※ 題目來源：網址連結





	1. 打針恐懼

【打針恐懼】

 

「我不要，絕對不要！」

「小青峰，」黃瀨放軟了語氣，幾乎是連哄帶騙：「沒把這搞定之前我們倆都不能離開。很簡單的，只要像這樣插進去，完全不會痛，你看！」

青峰哼了聲，對黃瀨的意見完全不表贊同。

 

「而且很快就結束了，只要把這弄滿⋯」

青峰沒好氣的哼哼：「我討厭任何又冰冷又尖銳的東西，還是像籃球一樣圓圓的東西最棒了！如果是又圓又軟的東西更棒！像女人的⋯⋯」

 _ **「小青峰！」**_ 黃瀨耗盡了耐心大吼：「只是把球針插進去把籃球充飽氣對你來說真有那麼困難嗎？要不是你我們倆都不需要留下來做值日工作！現在馬上給我把那該死的球針插進去充氣！沒把這籃籃球搞定的話小赤司不會放我們回家的！」

 

 

 

 


	2. 拜託了，救救他

【 拜託了，救救他】

 

看見倒在地上那個滿身是血的人影失去意識似的一動也不動，青峰發了瘋似的推開擠在外頭的人群奮力撲向那個金髮少年。

「通通都給我讓開！黃瀨！快醒醒！」

不顧周圍的人群此起彼落的驚呼，青峰跪在地上一手環過了黃瀨的肩膀，另一手慌亂的在黃瀨的頸間著急地尋找著脈搏──沒有！到處都摸不到脈搏！

「快來人啊，拜託了，救救他啊！」

 

**「救救你自己的腦袋吧！」**

 

不遠方，一個戴著帽子拿著場記板的大叔大罵：「為什麼每次黃瀨拍廣告時都有你這傢伙來攪局？沒看見那邊寫著『非相關人員禁止進入』嗎？給我出去！這場要重拍！」

又搞砸了。青峰懊惱地想著，不過看見那個躺在他的臂彎裡對他戲謔一笑的好友時又覺得這一切都值了。

 

看見青峰心不甘情不願的融入外面那圈圍觀的群眾時，黃瀨看著那個熟悉的背影忍不住咧嘴：那個人的腦袋保持這樣也挺好的，這樣就有多一點機會可以在大庭廣眾下被他抱著了。這就是為什麼每一次黃瀨都沒有告訴小青峰他在拍廣告，居然能想出這個一石二鳥的計劃的自己簡直是天才！天啊自己簡直太聰明了！

 

 

 


	3. 護士裝

【護士裝】

 

「願賭服輸，小青峰！」黃瀨緊緊揣著手裡的籤，深怕被氣壞的青峰搶了去。「一開始就說好要用抽籤決定的！」

「放棄吧，峰仔。」嚼著零食在一旁看熱鬧的紫原不疾不徐地說道：「你籤運太差了~~~」

「阿哲！救救我！」搶簽未果又遭到紫原無情的嘲笑，青峰只得扭頭尋找支援，但旁觀的黑子同樣遺憾的聳肩：「青峰君，規則就是規則。」

「說什麼規則......」青峰跌坐在地上，嫌棄的看著地上那團粉紅色的布料：「學園祭叫我一個身高快要一八零的大男生穿護士服， **這算哪門子規則啊！** 」

「別抱怨的說，青峰。」叉著手一言不發的綠間抬抬眼鏡終於出了聲：「去年學園祭連紫原都穿公主裝了(註：參見黑籃小說)，再說能穿得下這件護士裝的只有你和黃瀨兩人，抽不到命定之籤只能說是沒有盡了人事的你不被天命所眷顧吧！」

 

青峰忍不住抱頭，用兩隻手指捏起了那件粉紅色的衣服絕望地打量著：「到底是誰把今年籃球部的學園祭主題訂為『醫院』的啊？」

「好像是小赤司吧！順帶一提他扮演的是回診的教授哦！」

「什麼！我也要當教授！」

「不行啦，如果要扮演回診教授的話，跟赤仔比起來，峰仔氣勢太弱了~~~~」

這句評論沒什麼人反駁，青峰忍不住再次抱頭：「叫我穿護士裝，開什麼玩笑啊？」

「沒在開玩笑哦，青峰君。」黑子面無表情的補了最後一刀：「畢竟『反差』就是變裝的魅力所在喔！」

「而且小赤司說這次學園祭絕對不能輸，決勝的關鍵就在這件護士裝呢！」

「為了籃球部的勝利，就請青峰君委屈一下吧，而且說不定穿了之後會發現意外的適合呢！」

「而且違抗赤司命令的下場──」

「好啦我知道了我穿就是了啦！」

 

 

 

ps. 穿護士裝的青峰君請參見恥二號太太[發表在p站的作品](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32744293)


End file.
